Vida de escoteiro! XD
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: Near é obrigado a frequentar um grupo de escoteiros todos os sábados para assim ter contato com a natureza e interação social... Como será que ele se sai lá? [T por causa de palavrões XD] A fanfic tá melhor que o resumo 8D'
1. Início do Inferno

Yo! \o

Vou tentar fazer uma fanfic longa de Death Note. n.n No fim do capítulo eu explico de onde surgiu a idéia. Então, vamos a fanfic \o\

Haku- -com camisa de contra-regra- Er... Hanna-chan, você esqueceu de falar duas coisas importantes...

Hanna- O que? oô

Haku- -.-' –entrega papel-

Hanna- -lendo- Ah, é mesmo! XD'' Essa fanfic será yaoi, mas não sei ainda de qual casal 8D E, a personalidade do Near estará um pouco distorcida... XD Mas é que se eu não fizer isso, não vai ter graça. -.-

Haku- Não se preocupe... Suas fanfics não tem graça mesmo, não importa o que você faça n.n

Hanna- E isso foi pra me apoiar? .-.''''

**1º Capítulo- Início do inferno**

O dia lá fora estava bonito e muito agradável, já que o sol não era forte o suficiente para machucar a pele das pessoas.

Porém, tinha um garoto que preferia não arriscar. Dentro do orfanato, montando um quebra-cabeças de aproximadamente 2.500 peças, o pequeno menino semelhante a um floco de neve não parecia nem um pouco interessado em ir acompanhar os outros nas brincadeiras do lado de fora.

Foi quando Roger entrou na sala.

-Near... Posso falar com você na minha sala? –O garoto apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Levantou-se vagarosamente e seguiu o homem até a sala que já conhecia bem.

-Do que é que se trata Roger? –Perguntou, ao ver que o senhor parecia mergulhado em pensamentos.

-Ãh? Ah! Bem... Near, já é um certo hábito daqui que você praticamente nunca saia para brincar com as outras crianças... ...Mas, ficar trancado demais aqui dentro somente exercitando a mente mas esquecendo-se do seu corpo pode lhe fazer mal. –Near começou a enrolar uma mecha de seu cabelo, com uma certa ansiedade pelo ponto ao qual o outro queria chegar.- Por isso, me encarreguei de lhe direcionar para uma atividade mais saudável.

Near ergueu uma sobrancelha, e uma quase invisível gosta de suor lhe escorreu pela face- ...Atividade mais saudável? –Perguntou com certa curiosidade.

-Isso. A partir de hoje você é um escoteiro.

**Near's POV**

...Ok, o que foi que o Roger bebeu?

Escoteiro? Ele não pode estar falando sério. Não pode mesmo... Escoteiro... Escoteiro... Escoteiro... Essa palavra consegue ser mais assustadora do que o humor do Mello quando seus chocolates acabam.

Sim, eu sei como é um escoteiro. Já vi em alguns filmes. Pode parecer que eu não ligo para o que vestir, já que sempre uso roupas brancas mais largas que o meu corpo, mas eu me importo sim. E com toda certeza que eu não vou usar aquelas roupas extremamente idiotas. Também não vou passar pela humilhação de ficar sentado em uma roda com um monte de babacas cantando músicas ridículas. E em nada me interessa fazer incessantes caminhadas sem-sentido para lugar nenhum...

Ou seja: escoteiroum imbecil vestindo uma roupa idiota, caminhando pra lugar nenhum e cantando músicas ridículas.

Ou, não lembro exatamente onde que ouvi essa frase, mas que também dá uma ótima definição: Escoteiro é uma criança vestida de idiota sendo comandada por um idiota vestido de criança.

**Near's POV end 8D**

-...Near? Tudo bem com você? o.õ''' – Roger passava a mão à frente do rosto do garoto, que continuava olhando para o nada.

-...Ahnn?

-Você me assustou! Parecia hipnotizado. Pelo jeito você gostou da idéia, né?

Near concluiu naquele momento que se fosse 5 por cento parecido com Mello, Roger já estaria morto com um tiro nos miolos.

-Você... –O garoto dos cabelos prateados começou a falar- ...Só pode estar brincando se acha que eu realmente vou passar por isso.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Near era um garoto calmo. Paciente ao extremo, nem Mello o irritava. Near definitivamente era o ser mais passivo do universo.

Mas o uniforme de escoteiro que estava sendo obrigado a usar realmente merecia um prêmio por conseguir o que o loiro compulsivo por chocolate nunca havia conseguido: deixar o albino mais paciente do mundo completamente puto da vida.

O garoto tentava insistentemente tirar aquele laço ridículo do pescoço, mas não conseguia. Exteriormente ele parecia um pouco impaciente, mas interiormente já havia mandado aquele maldito laço, aquele maldito uniforme, e principalmente, o maldito Roger para os quintos dos infernos milhares de vezes. Palavrões que nem ele mesmo sabia que conhecia lhe vinham a mente a cada vez que achava que conseguiria desfazer o laço mas que descobria que havia sido enganado pela simples peça de roupa. Desistiu.

Com tanta gente para Near poder perder, o número 1 foi perder logo para um laço...

Isso era humilhante demais...

E Near estava oficialmente irritado.

-Near, chegamos.

-Eu não vou sair dessa porra de carro nem que 120 brutamontes tentem me tirar daqui a base de pauladas. Então, se eu fosse você, seu empregadinho de merda, iria imediatamente pisar no acelerador e voltar para aquele orfanato pé-no-saco.

**Motorista's POV**

Baixou o espírito do Mello no Near? O.O

**Motorista's POV end XDDDDD**

-...O.O

-Que que foi? Além de mal pago ainda é surdo? Entra logo antes que eu realmente me irrite. –O garoto cruzou as pernas, dando um chute com o pé direito bem no lugar onde estava a cabeça do motorista.

-...x.x'

**Near's POV**

Estou realmente sentindo que esse lugar desperta o que há de pior em mim... Definitivamente, não vou me dar bem aqui. Me deixar aqui seria o mesmo que mandar uma criança para a FEBEM: com certeza voltará um marginal perigoso u.u

A prova disso é que eu consegui dizer três palavrões em uma única frase e ainda chutei o motorista que não tem nada haver com isso ¬¬

E o pior de tudo é que eu não me arrependo.

...Agora entendo porque o Mello bate em todo mundo. o.ô E, pensando agora, o Matt sempre fuma... Será que é bom?

Deus... Eu realmente pensei isso? Eu nem desci do carro ainda e já estou me transformando em um marginal! O.O

Definitivamente, eu não vou sair daqui.

**Near's POV end **

-Nee... Parece que eu vou ter que usar "aquilo" -.-'

-Uh? Pare de falar que nem protagonista de anime só pra fazer suspense. Deixe de monólogos idiotas e vamos embora. Ou será que você quer levar outro chute?

-Roger-san me disse que caso você não quisesse colaborar, eu teria que lhe dar isso. –O motorista entregou uma carta ao garoto.

Near abriu a carta, e empalideceu com o conteúdo.

"_**Yo Near-kun. **_

_**Sou eu, L. Comecei a ficar preocupado com o fato de você ficar muito trancado dentro do orfanato. Sei que sua saúde é frágil, mas pensei que um pouco de ar puro lhe faria bem. Gostou do grupo de escoteiros? n.n Fui eu mesmo que escolhi. **_

_**Espero sinceramente que você se divirta e aproveite um pouco o ar puro e o contato com a natureza. Isso com certeza vai lhe fazer muito bem. **_

_**Quero saber como foi que você se saiu aí, em? n.n **_

_**Até algum dia. **_

_**L."**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Até daqui algumas horas, Near-kun. n.n Espero que aproveite o grupo de escoteiros. _Tomara que se ferre, pirralho mimado ¬¬ _– O motorista entrou no carro novamente, enquanto Near se despedia, parando frente a porta de entrada.

-Até logo n.n _Tomara que sofra um acidente de trânsito e vá para o inferno ¬¬_

(Hanna- Ah... O cinismo... O que seria de nós sem ele? XD Haku- Yeah, você tem idéias incríveis n.n Hanna- ...Isso foi cinismo, né? ¬¬' Haku- XDDD)

Em passos lentos, Near entrou no local.

Se bem que nem dava para chamar aquilo de "local". Era uma espécie de campo aberto, com um pequeno bosque, um pouco mais afastado. Em um certo ponto, um grupo de escoteiros já estava reunido, enquanto o que parecia ser um instrutor tentava por ordem.

-Ta pirralhada, vamos ficar quietos agora. Parece que ainda tem um novato pra vir, por isso vamos passar para ele uma boa primeira impressão, ok?

Os escoteiros pararam. Uma menina apontou para Near, relatando ao instrutor:

-Nee, acho que é ele o novato. Eu nunca o vi por aqui antes...

O instrutor virou-se para Near.

-Ah. Seja bem vindo a esse infer... quero dizer, ao grupo de esco... Near? o.o

-...Matt? o.ô

**Continua? XD**

Hanna- Se alguém ler, então é lógico que continua XDDD Antes de qualquer coisa, quero explicar de onde é que veio essa idéia...

Simples! Um dia, eu e minha amiga estávamos matando aula de Educação Física quando...

Haku- Matando aula de Educação Física? ¬¬ Você vai engordar assim -.-'

Hanna- Chaham... ¬¬

Haku- Ok, continue ú.ù'

Hanna- Voltando a minha explicação... n.n Minha amiga começou a falar de como era o grupo de escoteiros do qual ela participava, e começou a cantar uma música tosca e fazer uma dança ridícula XD Eu me traumatizei com aquilo o.ô Depois foi só encaixar o Near no meu lugar XD Aliás, quero deixar claro: Não tenho nada contra escoteiros. n.n Mas não há como negar que eles me passaram uma péssima primeira impressão oO Então, não quero ganhar review de gente dizendo que estou sendo preconceituosa e etc... ok? n.n

Bem... Até a próxima? XD


	2. Conversa

Hanna- Volteeeei gente. n.n Eu tenho exatamente seis fanfics pra atualizar, e resolvi começar por esta o.o'

Haku- Seis? O.O partindo da sua irresponsabilidade, logo logo você vai estar com dez! u.ù

Hanna- A culpa é da minha mente hiper-ativa que me dá idéias pra início de fanfics e não pra continuação delas! .-.

Haku- ... ¬¬

Hanna- Bem, então, voltando ao assunto inicial, sortudos são os que estão acompanhando essa fic, pois ela será a primeira a ser atualizada u.u/

Deidara- Enquanto outras esperam atualização a mais de dois meses :3

Hanna- ...Pior que é verdade -///-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Legendas:

_Itálico- Pensamentos o,o_

E o resto é fala normal... ¬¬

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Death Note não me pertence, mas eu gostaria muuuuuito de ter o Near. n.n Bem... Quem sabe ele não apareça por aqui "misteriosamente", né?

Haku- _Ela provavelmente vai seqüestrar ele assim como me sequestrou... -.-_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**2º Capítulo- Conversa**

**Matt's POV**

... ... ... ... ... ... o.ô Eu tô ficando louco, com toda certeza! Estou jogando vídeo-game demais, bebendo demais, fumando demais, assediando o Mello demais... E as conseqüências finalmente vieram. Estou começando a ter alucinações com o Near vestido de escoteiro... E por sinal, vestindo um uniforme de escoteiro bem colado no corpo, completamente diferente daquelas roupas largonas de brechó que ele usa. Eu não sabia que esse pirralho tinha um corpo tão... tão... o;;ô Meu Deus, só falta chegar o Mello vestido de bombeiro para minhas alucinações pervertidas estarem completas! o;;o (Haku- Esse cara me dá medo... o.o Deidara- Não só a você o.o')

**Matt's POV end :3**

-Matt, seu nariz ta sangrando. ¬¬

-Não fale comigo, alucinação! Eu não sou louco! ò;;ó

-Visual de louco você já tem, e esse seu olhar pra cima de mim ta me deixando assustado.

-AHA! ÒoÓ/ -Matt gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo Near quase cair no chão devido ao susto.

- oo! Que que deu em você? Que "AHA" foi esse? oO

-Você não é o Near! É apenas uma alucinação, e eu tenho provas!

-Alucinação? Eu? Que que foi que você bebeu?

-Um pouco de caipirinha, mas isso não vem ao caso. O verdadeiro Near é monossílabo! Ò.o Ele sempre fala "uhum", "hai", "hm", "ahn". Ele nunca diz frases completas, sempre é só uma palavra!

- ¬¬ Idiota.

-Pare de tentar me confundir! x.x

-Entendo que deve ser difícil de acreditar, mas sou eu mesmo. Fui obrigado a vir para esse lugar horrível para poder pegar "ar puro" -.-

-...Sério?

-Infelizmente, sim.

-HAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUA E quem foi o palhaço que te obrigou a vir pra esse inferno com um pretexto tão ridículo?

-Foi o L.

-...HAUHAUepa o.o –Assim que o cérebro do ruivo processou a informação que havia recebido, Matt parou de rir.- Er... Se foi decisão do L, então deve ter mesmo um ótimo motivo por trás disso. n.n' O L jamais faria uma coisa dessas sem visar o bem da pessoa em questão, né?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-HAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHAUHUAHUHAU Sério que você fez mesmo isso com o coitado do pirralho, Ryuuzaki? –Perguntou Raito, tentando controlar o acesso de risos.

-hauhuahuahauha Fiz sim! Eu fiquei sabendo que ele sempre detestou filmes de escoteiros porque achava ridículo e pura perda de tempo, e como eu estava entediado, resolvi mandar ele pra um grupo de escoteiros com a desculpa que ele precisava "respirar ar puro". Quero só ver no que é que isso vai dar. XD –Respondeu L, enquanto comia um bolo de morango.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-_Tenho a sensação de que tem gente me tirando pra otário... ¬¬_ -O albino pensou, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo. –Mas, você já riu o suficiente de mim. O que é que **você** está fazendo aqui? Duvido que alguém metido a rebelde como você tenha sido obrigado a vir para cá. u.u

-Ahn... Eu tenho motivos próprios importantíssimos para estar nesta budega. u.u

-Por exemplo...?

-Conseguir dinheiro para os meus maços de cigarro e meus games.

-Grande motivo... ¬¬ Realmente tocou o fundo da minha alma.

-Que que aconteceu com o albino com cara de paisagem que eu conhecia, em? o.ó

-Se recusou a vestir esse uniforme ridículo, então o até o momento "inexistente albino sarcástico, estressado e não-monossílabo" foi obrigado a ficar no lugar dele.

-...Cara, você me dá medo. O.o

-Gomen, esse uniforme ta despertando aquilo que há de pior em mim. .-.

-Então tira ele, eu não ligo :3

-Vou fazer de conta que você não disse isso. ¬¬ Aliás, o Mello sabe que você está trabalhando nisso? o.ô

-Lógico que não. o.o Tem gente que acha que a pior coisa do mundo é apanhar do Mello, mas eu sei que a pior coisa do mundo é ter que aturar o Mello rindo de alguém. u.u

-Diz por experiência própria?

-Infelizmente sim... -.- Fugimos do orfanato numa noite qualquer e fomos beber... Quando acordei, eu estava vestido de prostituta da época do velho-oeste o.ô O Mello riu da minha cara pelo mês inteiro.

Near refletiu um pouco e realmente lembrou que no mês passado Mello não podia olhar pra cara de Matt sem começar a rir histericamente. Porém, cada vez que Matt olhava para Mello, também ria de forma semelhante, ou até pior... Peraí. Volta a fita... Matt vestido de prostituta da época do velho-oeste? O.Ô

-hauahauhauahuahauhauahuahuahauhauhauah –Dessa vez foi Near que começou rir.

-Não tem graça. -.- Ao menos não é de mim que você riria se tivesse visto o estado em que o Mello estava! ò.ó

-hauhauahuahuahuaha e como hauhauhauhauah é que o Mello estava? ahuahauhauha

-Com cosplay de Barney. u.u Mas ele tava rindo tanto de mim que demorou um tempão pra perceber.

Near paralisou. Mello com cosplay de Barney? Aquele dinossauro roxo com cara pedófilo que passa naquele canal para crianças? Realmente... Bizarro... o.ô

-Near, você ta bem? o.o' –Matt percebeu que o garoto quase havia virado pedra.

-Vou ter pesadelos com isso até o fim dos meus dias...

-Eu te entendo, acredite. -.-'

-Hey tio Matt, não vamos começar? \o.ó/ -Uma criança puxou a manga do instrutor, visivelmente impaciente.

-Ah, ta... -.-

-Er... Então, eu já vou indo... –Near virou-se e começou a caminhar, mas foi rapidamente puxado de volta pelo instrutor.

-Nada disso. Já que foi obrigado a vir, vamos nos divertir juntos. –Matt falou, com uma voz visivelmente macabra, segurando Near firmemente pelos ombros. As crianças em volta se afastaram um passo, com medo do instrutor.

-_Por Kami, onde foi que eu me meti? o.o' _–Near limitou-se a pensar, frustrado.

**Continua...**

Como deu pra perceber, eu estava sem criatividade dessa vez... .-. Juro que o próximo será melhor, principalmente porque é no próximo capítulo que começa as atividades... XD E eu estou aceitando sugestões de atividades! \o.o/

Agora, vamos a resposta das reviews. n.n Aliás, arigatô pelas reviews, eu pensava que ganharia menos de 10 reviews... XD

Ah, antes de responder as reviews, vamos fazer uma aposta básica... O que é que o Mello fez usando aquela fantasia de Barney? XD

**Reviews**

**Hi-sensei** **e kah-chan**

Arigatô! n.n Eu tinha medo da fanfic não ser bem aceita, mas saber que o povo gostou me dá forças pra continuar \n.n9 Esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, mas o próximo melhora! XD

**xKao-chan xx**

E ainda vai baixar muito mais Mello no Near o.O (no bom sentido, infelizmente. XD) E o Mello ainda vai aparecer na fic. o.o9

**Kimi Tsukishiro**

Grupo de escoteiros é um lugar no qual o Mello não viria nem sob tortura oO Mas ele ainda vai aparecer. XD Pior... o L realmente resolveu dar uma de capeta o.o' Você já foi escoteira? XD Meus pêsames o,o Então, já que você passou pela experiência, dê umas dicas de algumas atividades que os escoteiros fazem XD –sem muita idéia-

**Nicegirl100**

Realmente, para o Near isso é um verdadeiro teste de sobrevivência XDD uahauhauhauhaua Adorei a ceninha. XDD Ao menos o Matt é um instrutor preocupado com as crianças e... ...Esquece, eu não vou conseguir enganar ninguém falando isso. XD –Matt ignorando as crianças por causa do jogo.- Que belo instrutor... ¬¬

**.-xKarlinhax-.**

Idem. XD Eu não consigo me imaginar num grupo de escoteiros... o.o Ainda mais do jeito que eu detesto me mexer sem que haja necessidade x.x –preguiçosa ao extremo- Eu vi que na maioria das fanfics o Near tinha aquela total falta de expressão, por isso fiz ele desse jeito. 8D' (e por isso que eu fiquei com medo de ninguém gostar da fic x.x)

**Quartzo Cristal**

Arigatô XD Vou ver se será MelloxNear, mas com toda certeza que esse casal aparece. XD –ama o casal- O próximo capítulo sai melhor i-i9

**Bidinha**

Hauahuahuahuahauha XDDD os chefes de morro que se cuidem XD Do jeito que o Near é inteligente, vai ser o chefe de morro mais bem sucedido do mundo. XD Eu ia fazer o Matt ter uma reação diferente, mas no final acabou ficando aquela ali. o.ô O capítulo ficou meio chininfrim (de onde diabos eu tirei essa palavra? oO), mas o outro melhora. XD

**Hiei-and-shino**

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Depois dessa eu fiquei sem fala. XD Eu vou ler essa fanfic, em? \o\ Kankurou virando delinqüente juvenil vai ser demais e...

Haku- Pensei que você tivesse ficado sem fala. o.ô

Hanna- ... n.n' espero que vc continue lendo, apesar desse capítulo não ter ficado bom.. XD

**Lady Aska**

Postei 8D Hanna is a good girl o,o –momento Tobi- Que bom que gostou da fic. n.n

**Raayy**

Eu matei alguém! ºOº -desespero-

Haku- Legal, uma fanfic de comédia que mata os leitores XD

Hanna- Isso dá idéia pra uma outra fanfic... 8D

Haku- Pare de ter idéias e continue as que já começou! XD

Hanna- Ok, mamãe oo' Que bom que gostou da fic... XD Eu juro que o próximo capítulo sai melhor! \;-; Palavra de escoteiro! XD

Deidara- Você não é escoteira XD

Hanna- E pra que lembrar os outros disso? -.-

**Sabaku no Rina**

Hauahuahuahauhauahuahuahauha XDD Por você ter dito sobre as roupinhas coladas, eu não consegui resistir e pus isso nos pensamentos do Matt... XDD

Acertou! XD Pra conseguir dinheiro para os jogos e para os cigarros. XD Imagina só o instrutor exemplar que o Matt deve ser... :B

_**Imaginação da Hanna**_

Criança- Tio Matt, por que caminho a gente vai? o.o –caminho direito cheio de árvores verdes, flores, pássaros e borboletas. Caminho esquerdo escuro, com corvos e árvores mortas-

Matt- -jogando GBA- ahn... –sem sequer olhar para os caminhos ou pro mapa- pela esquerda...

-crianças indo pela esquerda-

Urso- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Crianças- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ºOº

Matt- Ganhei! 8D –olha em volta- Ué? O.ô Cadê a pirralhada? Ah, dane-se... –vai embora.-

_**Fim da imaginação da Hanna**_

Omg o.o Que coisa estúpida de se pensar... XD

Matt- Realmente estúpido XD _Como foi que ela descobriu? oO_

Hanna- Vou decidir os casais assim que a fic andar mais um pouco, mas se os leitores quiserem, pode votar nos que preferem... XD Mas com certeza aparece um pouco desses casais n.n Não faça mal ao Haku, eu continuo a fic! ºOº

**Aninha XDD**

Wow, arigatô! ºOº Isso com certeza me incentiva a continuar :3 O capítulo não ficou lá essas coisas, mas o próximo vai ser melhor! XD

**Teca-chan**

Eu nunca fui escoteira... o.o Se quiser sugerir algum atividade, fique a vontade. XD auahauhauahuahauhauha Matt como instrutor realmente pegou o povo desprevenido. XD Agora eu quero ver a reação do povo ao saber do Mello com cosplay de Barney o,o

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Até o próximo capítulo \o (Que, como eu já disse umas 500 vezes, vai estar bem melhor que esse ¬¬)


	3. O monstro do chocolate

Finalmente, próximo capítulo, go

Finalmente, próximo capítulo, go! XD

Legendas:

_Qualquer coisa- pensamentos_

Qualquer coisa 2- Falas

_**Qualquer coisa 3- flashbacks**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**3º Capítilo- A lenda do monstro do chocolate**

**Near's POV**

_Ei, você aí! É, você mesmo que está lendo essa budega e se divertindo com o meu sofrimento! u.ú Sinceramente, olhe pra mim... Eu tenho cara de quem tem condicionamento físico suficiente para fazer uma caminhada? Principalmente uma caminha de 5km! o.Ó Porra, eu sou só um albino pequeno e frágil! u.ú Sou geneticamente recessivo! o.ó Ir para o sol pode fazer mal pra mim. u.u Não, eu não sou preguiçoso, nem reclamão ¬¬ Digo isso porque, dá última vez que fui obrigado a sair no sol e caminhar, fui chamado de camarão por dois meses... ¬¬ Bem, se fosse SÓ caminhar, eu até não me irritaria tanto, mas é que tem algo que ta deixando as coisas ainda mais insuportáveis... u.ú_

-47 ELEFANTES INCOMODAM MUITA GENTE, 48 ELEFANTES INCOMODAM MUITO MAIS, 49 ELEFANTES INCOMODAM MUITA GENTE, 50 ELEFANTES INCOMODAM MUITO MAIS! 8D –Crianças cantando absurdamente alto e incrivelmente desafinados. XD

_- 9 escoteiros incomodam um Matt... 10 escoteiros incomodam muito mais... -.-_ -Matt cantava mentalmente, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento, enquanto seguia na frente, guiando as crianças.

_Céus, como tem gente que consegue cantar tão mal assim?! o.ó Pensando agora, há quanto tempo será que o Matt está tendo que aturar isso? o.ô Se eu precisasse passar por essa situação pra poder comprar meus quebra-cabeças e meus bonecos, já teria largado esses vícios há muito tempo... _

_...Ok, não teria não. ¬¬ O mais provável é que eu apostasse dinheiro com o Mello em uma competição qualquer, e como eu sempre ganho, Mello seria minha forma de sustento. u.u_

**Near's POV end. \o**

E a música dos elefantes continuava... Até que uma menininha deu um escandaloso (e desafinado ¬¬) grito, repentinamente, chamando a atenção de todos:

-COBRA!

Matt procurou com o olhar o ser rastejante, enquanto todos se afastavam, exceto Near, que parecia querer agradecer à cobra por ter feito a cantoria cessar.

Após localizar a cobra, o instrutor aproximou-se, pegando-a com a mão, sem medo algum, e disse em seguida:

-Calma crianças, é apenas uma falsa-coral, não é venenosa. O máximo que pode acontecer se receberem uma mordida é uma inflamação local...

Near analisou a cobra de longe, e constatou:

-Na verdade, Matt, essa é uma coral verdadeira. A cabeça da coral verdadeira não é triangular. Uma vez mordida por ela, o veneno provocará no organismo diversas reações alérgicas, normalmente muito graves e até mortais. -.-

-...o.o' -Matt paralisado de medo.

-8D –Cobra com cara psicótica, abrindo a boca.

-Ora, e olhando os dentes dela, só confirmo meu relato anterior. –Near terminando de desgraçar com a vida do Matt. XD

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Ah, qual é Matt, para de escândalo. ¬¬

-O TIO MATT VAI MORRER! T--T –As crianças choravam alto, enquanto Near, com um kit de primeiros socorros do lado, se preparava para tirar a luva do ruivo, e tentar fazer um curativo.

-Mas Near, eu já estou até me sentindo mal! Estou ficando zonzo! Tudo está girando! Meu estômago dói! AHHHHHH QUE AGONIA, MEU DEUS! –E jogou a cabeça pra trás, pondo a outra mão sob o estômago.

Near revirou os olhos, tentando não demonstrar que estava começando a ficar preocupado. Se Matt morresse, Near morreria também. Isso porque seria morto por Mello, assim que o loiro descobrisse. o.o' Ao retirar a luva, passou a procurar o local que deveria ser tratado. Não achou nada.

-Ahn... Matt, em que parte da mão que a cobra te mordeu?

-Foi bem aqui! –Apontou para um ponto perto do dedão. Near aguçou sua visão ao máximo, mas ainda assim não enxergou nada, nem no lado de cima, nem no lado de baixo. Resolveu olhar a luva do Jeevas.

-Matt...

-Quanto tempo de vida eu tenho?

-Matt... ¬¬

-Oh, não deve ser muito, está doendo tanto! x.x

-Matt, você não foi picado. ¬¬'

-Nani? O.O

-A porcaria da sua luva é tão grossa que os dentes da coral não a atravessaram completamente. ¬¬ -Completou, mostrando na voz toda a sua irritação. Sua preocupação havia sido inútil.

Silêncio absoluto no local. Pode-se ver claramente uma bola de feno passando.

-Tio Matt não vai morrer? o.ô –Criancinha qualquer tomando coragem de se manifestar. XD

-Er... Ta falando sério, Near? o.o' Eu não corro risco de vida?

-Sim, você vai continuar vivo. ¬¬ A única coisa da qual você corre risco é de ganhar um oscar de melhor atuação dramática. E teria o meu voto.

-Er... Bem, coisas assim acontecem, né? XD'

-TIO MATT VAI FICAR VIVO! \o\ -As crianças começaram a comemorar. –Vamos celebrar isso com uma música! \o

-PORÉM, -Near falou alto de repente, assim que ouviu que as crianças retomariam a cantoria.- é imprescindível que ele descanse, por isso, é melhor evitar qualquer som excessivo! o.ó'

-Nha... Sem música? ó.o Near ta falando a verdade, tio Matt?

-COM CERTEZA! O.O/ Sem música, eu preciso descansar! n.n'

-Então, a gente vai ter que voltar? –O albino perguntou, desejando mais do que nunca que a resposta fosse positiva.

Matt olhou para o relógio de pulso.

-Infelizm... Digo, ainda falta uma hora e meia para terminar o horário. Como chegamos aqui em meia hora, temos que fazer alguma coisa durante uma hora... –Falou, com todo o desânimo possível.

-Então, porque não contamos histórias de terror? \o\ -Perguntou um menino, levando um "NÃO" em uníssono por parte das meninas.

-Fantasmas não existem. –Near comentou, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

-É meio irônico você dizer isso. –Matt retrucou.

-O que quis dizer com isso, ó valente instrutor? ¬¬ -O albino enrolou uma mecha de cabelo, pondo muito sarcasmo no fim da frase.

-Nada não, Gasparzinho. Posso ter medo de cobras, mas como não tenho medo de você, então pode-se dizer que não tenho medo de fantasmas... Por isso acho a sugestão das histórias de fantasmas uma ótima idéia. A não ser, claro, que você não se sinta a vontade.

-Não tenho medo de coisas que não existem. –Near sentou-se. –Quem começa?

Uma garota levantou a mão.

-Quero contar uma história verídica, que aconteceu comigo. –Ela disse, enquanto deu uma leve tremida ao recordar-se de algo.

-Sobre o que se trata? –Perguntou um outro garotinho.

-É que eu vivi a chamada lenda do "Monstro do Chocolate". –Ela respondeu, fazendo um tom macabro no fim.

As crianças murmuraram coisas entre si, enquanto Near e Matt se olharam com uma cara de "Mais que diabos é isso? o.õ"

-Near-san, tio Matt, vocês não conhecem a lenda do Monstro do Chocolate? O.õ –A garota perguntou, ao ver a cara de "interrogação" de ambos.

-Nunca ouvi falar. –Respondeu o instrutor, enquanto Near se limitou a negar com a cabeça.

-Bem, vocês sabem que, em uma determinada época do ano, os escoteiros vendem biscoitos ou chocolates, né? –Os dois afirmaram. –Então, muitas crianças afirmam ter sido atacadas por um monstro, por isso ficou sendo chamada de "A lenda do Monstro do Chocolate". –Near só não riu daquela coisa ridícula porque achava que permanecer indiferente era muito mais estiloso. – Eu não acreditava, até que aconteceu comigo.

_**Eu estava caminhando pela vizinhança, levando um carrinho de puxar, onde tinhas os chocolates dentro. Havia vendido alguns, e resolvi tentar o outro bairro. O problema? Bem, eu tinha que atravessar o cemitério para poder chegar mais rápido ao meu destino. **_

_**Ainda era por volta das 17:30 da tarde quando entrei lá. Era estranho, porque bastava pôr os pés lá dentro para ter a sensação de que era frio e triste aquele lugar. Exitei por alguns minutos, até que lembrei que mamãe havia me dito que os mortos nunca machucam ou ferem alguém que não lhes seja ameaça. E eu com certeza não era. **_

_**Segui em frente, caminhando pelas tumbas. Apesar de ainda ser de tarde, era como se o clima daquele lugar deixasse tudo mais escuro. Ao menos não havia túmulos quebrados, mausoléus com portões rangendo, neblina densa e profunda, nem lobos uivando, como naqueles filmes de terror ou nos desenhos do Scooby Doo. Pelo contrário, havia até um número considerável de árvores e arbustos.**_

A descrição daquele cemitério era familiar para Matt, porém, o ruivo já havia andado por tanto lugar que não conseguia lembrar com exatidão de onde havia visto o tal cemitério. Near não podia falar nada, já que se podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que havia saído do orfanato.

_**Não acho que eu tenha sensibilidade espiritual ou algo do tipo, mas comecei a sentir que estava sendo observada. Tentei pensar que era algo criado pelo meu medo daquele lugar, e por isso, sem olhar para trás ou para os lados, apertei o passo, já que o cemitério não era muito comprido, e já conseguia visualizar o portão aberto que indicava a saída, ao longe.**_

_**Segundos após apertar o passo, ouvi um barulho vindo do lado esquerdo, como se algo tivesse pisado em um galho seco de árvore. Comecei a correr, até que, faltando apenas uns 10 metros de distância, algo parou na minha frente. **_

_**Estava assustada demais para poder prestar atenção exata no que era, mas posso dizer o seguinte: era mais alto que eu, trajava roupas pretas e obscuras, e acho que tinha cabelos loiros. Não tinha exatamente a aparência de um monstro, ao contrário, acho até que era bonito, mas, quando mirei os olhos daquilo, mudei de opinião. Tinha olhos maníacos e perigosos, que pareciam transbordar sadismo, demonstrando que ele poderia matar, caso não conseguisse aquilo que tanto queria. **_

Near e Matt arquearam as sobrancelhas. A descrição do loiro com olhar psicótico era familiar apara ambos.__

_**Eu pensei que ele fosse me matar, ou algo do tipo. Porém, pude ver que ele apenas murmurou, quase babando: "Chocolateee..." **_

Near e Matt se entreolharam, enquanto uma gota escorria da testa de cada.

_**Como percebi que era o chocolate que ele queria, larguei o carrinho e saí correndo. E realmente, ele não foi atrás de mim, nem sequer se dignou a olhar pra trás. E eu também não, apenas corri para fora dali.**_

-E foi isso que aconteceu. –A menina terminou seu relato, enquanto via algumas garotas encolhidas de medo, alguns garotos parecendo ter injetado adrenalina na própria veia, e Near e Matt aparentemente morrendo de vergonha, sabe-se lá porque.

_-Agora deu pra entender... Esse cemitério é o que fica perto do orfanato. Mello, desde quando está desesperado a ponto de assustar e roubar chocolates de crianças? -.-_ -Matt pensou, sentindo vergonha pelas atitudes do amigo.

Near cutucou Matt, falando em voz baixa:

-Então é assim que o Mello consegue chocolates quando é proibido de comê-los no orfanato? Não sabia que ele era tão necessitado de doces desse jeito...

-Nem vem me culpar, eu não sabia disso... –Murmurou em resposta, cobrindo o rosto, vermelho de vergonha.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Algumas histórias de terror depois, o grupo voltou para o ponto de início. O ruivo despediu-se de seus "alunos", e quando ia tomar seu próprio rumo, teve sua mão segurada por Near.

Matt fitou o albino, não conseguindo esconder sua expressão de curiosidade. Near desviou o olhar, não agüentando ter que mirar os belos olhos de Matt.

-Moramos no mesmo orfanato. –E apontou para o carro que já o esperava- Então, eu te dou carona, não precisa volta a pé. – Falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Matt sorriu, da maneira de sempre.

-Cara, nem sei como te agradecer. Não agüentava mais ter que ir a pé ou de ônibus... –Logo após, ambos entraram no carro. Near primeiro e Matt em seguida.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

O automóvel finalmente parou, e de lá desceu a dupla.

O albino já se encaminhava para a entrada frontal do orfanato, quando foi puxado por Matt.

-Que foi? Pra que me puxar assim? o.ô'

-Cara, você tem certeza que vai entrar lá, na frente de **todo mundo** com esse uniforme ridículo? o.õ' –Em seguida, Near se olhou, lembrando que ainda estava usando o pejorativo e humilhante uniforme de escoteiro.

-Você tem razão. Não que eu me importe com a opinião alheia, mas esse uniforme é realmente degradante demais para poder passar assim na frente dos outros.

-Então, já que concordamos, entramos pelos fundos. De lá vamos direto para os quartos e nos trocamos.

-Mas a porta dos fundos está sempre trancada. o.ô –E em resposta, Matt sorriu, tirando um grampo de cabelo de dentro do bolso.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Quantas casas você já roubou dessa maneira? ¬¬' –Near perguntou, um tanto impressionado ao ver o ruivo abrir a porta de fechadura resistente com um grampo de cabelo.

-Nunca roubei algo do qual não precisasse. u.u

-Não era exatamente essa a resposta que eu queria ouvir. -.-'

-Bem, as mulheres primeiro. –Disse, abrindo espaço para o menor. Near entrou, ignorando a última fala do rapaz, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

-Matt! Onde se meteu durante o dia inteiro?! – O ruivo se virou, ao ouvir a voz de Mello. –Te procurei em todos os cantos, seu desgraçado! o.ó

-Também é bom te ver de novo, Mons... digo, Mello! n-n –Ainda traumatizado por causa da história, Matt quase chamou o amigo de "Monstro do chocolate".

-Sem essa, me diz onde foi que andou! o.ó Você tem sumido todos os sábados! Está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, é?!

-Eu tenho sumido todos os sábados? o.o

-NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDO! Ò.Ó9 –O loiro gritou, puto da vida pelo rodeio que seu amigo fazia.

-Peraí, Mello.

-Ahn? o.õ

-Se eu tenho sumido todos os sábados, porque é que você só vem me perguntar agora? n.n

-Er... É que... Ahn... o.o'

-Você não sabe, não é? Então, tente ser um amigo mais bonzinho, e ter mais consideração. Se eu começar a sumir em um certo dia, numa certa hora, me pergunte no máximo na 3ª vez que o fato se repetir, ok? n.n Bem, eu te perdôo dessa vez, mas que isso não se repita! Então, com licença, preciso pegar cigarro! n.n –E saiu andando.

-É, eu realmente deveria ter perguntado logo... Demorei demais pra... EI! Ò.O –Mello finalmente havia notado que tinha sido tapeado pelo ruivo, que conseguiu sair por cima sem precisar dar satisfações- Aquele...! ò.ó''' ARGH! –Gritou alto, tentando eliminar a frustração de ter sido passado pra trás. –Ok, preciso relaxar... Vou destruir os quebra-cabeças do Near.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Após a destruição de uma torre de dados, uma fila de dominó e um quebra cabeças de 500 peças, Mello começou a se sentir melhor.

Porém, Near continuava a mesma estátua de mármore. Bem, já que o loiro estava exaltado, porque não perder a paciência de novo?

-Porra, porque você nunca muda de expressão, criatura?! O.ó Você sempre fica aí, longe do mundo, praticamente ignorando a existência alheia! o.ó

Aos poucos, Near virou o olhar para Mello.

-Ah, você estava aí, Mello... Não havia notado sua presença. –E voltou a montar outra torre de dados. Já o loiro, quase teve um surto psicótico de raiva. XD Olhou para o albino, e o imaginou sendo enforcado/esquartejado/queimado/fuzilado/torturado/esfaqueado/etc... Ah, como isso o fazia sentir-se melhor... Mas sentir-se-ia melhor ainda se pudesse ser o autor de uma daquelas imagens que apareceram na sua mente... Porém, antes que pudesse se aproximar, seu organismo começou a pedir algo: chocolate.

Hm... Arrebentar Near ou comer chocolate?

Chocolate. Não era a opção mais _saborosa_, mas era com certeza a que mais valia a pena.

Virou-se, e saiu. Após sentir que a presença do loiro havia deixado o aposento, Near parou de montar, olhou para o local onde Mello estivera momentos antes, e sorriu, divertido.

-Definitivamente, essa é a única terapia que eu preciso: testar os rasos limites da paciência do Mello. –Lembrou de sua nova atividade, fazendo com que seu sorriso se desmanchasse. –E agora, parece que vou poder finalmente testar os limites da minha paciência também... -.-

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e olhos repletos de olheiras profundas olhou para o relógio de parede, enquanto limpava com a língua qualquer vestígio do pudim que poderia ter ficado na colher.

Quase sorriu, ao ver o horário.

-Parece que Near-kun já deve ter saído do grupo de escoteiros a essa hora. –Enquanto servia-se de mais um pedaço de pudim, L voltou a falar.- Acho que amanhã vou visitá-lo, quero ver qual será a expressão do rosto dele. Gostaria de me acompanhar, Raito-kun?

Raito desprendeu sua atenção da tela do lap-top, olhando para o rapaz sentado de maneira esquisita.

-Disse algo, Ryuuzaki?

-Perguntei se gostaria de me acompanhar a uma pequena visita ao Near-kun.

Raito sorriu de maneira quase sádica ao lembrar de quem exatamente era aquele nome.

-Claro, vai ser divertido ver a expressão dele. Se eu fosse obrigado a sair por aí vestido de escoteiro por sua causa, iria querer te matar.

-Não acho que você precisa de alguma motivação concreta para querer me matar, mas vai ser bom ter a sua companhia. –L sorriu, fazendo uma carinha fofa.

-Lá vem você de novo... –Raito falou, com o tom de voz irritado, e aparentemente cansado- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não sou nenhum assassino?

-Até que sua inocência seja comprovada, você continuará sendo o meu suspeito em potencial. –L concluiu, dando a conversa por encerrado.

Antes que Raito pudesse retrucar o detetive, a porta do quarto é aberta, e uma loira entra por ela.

-Misa Misa ouviu tudo! Onde é que L-san e Raito-kun vão?! Misa Misa vai também!

Raito suspirou, pensando em uma maneira de recusar o pedido da garota. Porém, L resolveu falar primeiro.

-Ok, pode ir também, Amane-san. Quanto mais gente, melhor.

_**Continua...**_

Avisos da autora babaca:

1 -CRIATIVIDADE, CADÊ VOCÊ? \;O;/

2- Dia 04 de maio é meu aniversário, e eu quero presente! XD –se mata.-

3- CRIATIVIDADE, CADÊ VOCÊ? \;O;/ (2)

4- Mello monstro do chocolate... De onde diabos eu tirei isso? o.o'

5- CRIATIVID... –leva agulhada- x.x

Haku- Já entendemos na primeira vez... ¬¬'

Hanna- Enfim... –tira agulha da nuca- Não vou responder reviews dessa vez porque estou com sérios problemas de criatividade, praticamente não consigo mais pensar em coisa alguma. Como minhas fanfics de Naruto não estão saindo nem com macumba, resolvi tentar a de Death Note. Não ficou lá essas coisas, mas definitivamente ficou mais legível que as de Naruto. XD' Então, pesso um pouco de compreensão... ó.o'''


	4. Aposta

**-F. é um site no mínimo retardado, por isso não me culpem se houver repetição de palavras, emoctions deficientes, erros ortográficos (Deidara- Un, acho que dessa parte você tem culpa, né? o.õ Hanna- Calado ¬¬). Só me culpem pela baixa qualidade da história e da demência de minha pessoa e de meus contra-regras. 8D (Haku- Tinha que meter a gente no meio... --' Deidara- Meu salário não paga isso. ¬¬ Haku- Você recebe salário? OO)- **

**

* * *

****Legendas:**

_Qualquer coisa- pensamentos_

Qualquer coisa 2- Falas

_**Qualquer coisa 3- Flashbacks **_

**4º Capítulo- Aposta**

O rangido da porta relativamente velha abrindo abafou completamente todos os outros sons que enchiam o recinto. E, por ela, o trio absurdamente distinto adentrou o orfanato.

L, de cabelos bagunçados, grandes olheiras, posição curvada e roupas absurdamente casuais e amassadas. O polegar direito sob os lábios.

Raito, com roupas impecáveis, postura ereta, cabelo tão liso que parecia ter sido lambido por uma vaca. As mãos só foram retiradas dos bolsos para arrumarem qualquer estrago que o vento pudera ter feito em seu penteado.

Misa, usando roupas gothic-lolita, e com seu cabelo preso em um penteado "Sailor Moon". Estava mais concentrada em olhar para os lados, observando cada detalhe do orfanato.

L guiou a dupla até a sala de Roger.

-Roger, queremos falar com Near. Já sabe onde levá-lo, certo?

Não demorou até que o velho senhor levantasse da poltrona e fosse procurar o albino na sala de jogos.

-Near, L está aqui, e quer falar com você. –O garoto falou algo como "já estou indo", e esperou o mais velho sair do local, para finalmente depositar os robôs no chão. Levantou-se devagar, já sabendo o que L queria. Near somente pensava em como dizer-lhe que seu maior desejo era ver o grupo de escoteiros explodir em mil pedaços, preferencialmente por uma bomba feita pelo próprio albino.

Enquanto caminhava, Mello pôs-se a sua frente.

-Porque é que o L quer falar só com você?! o.ó –Perguntou, temendo ter algum coisa a ver com o cargo de sucessor do detetive.

-Mello, é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros... ó.ò –Near falou, num tom de falsa preocupação. O loiro quebrou o resto da barra de chocolate com a mão, involuntariamente.

-Pois fique sabendo que eu vou junto. –Respondeu, com os dentes cerrados.

-Mello, vai por mim, é melhor você ficar aqui. –Matt havia surgido de uma porta localizada no lado direito do corredor.

Mihael nem tentou entender ou pedir explicações.

-Já que você ta aqui, também vai. –Largou o chocolate no chão, e segurou Matt pelo braço. Olhou com desdém para Near. –Nós dois vamos também, e é bom você nem tentar reclamar.

Matt e Near se olharam, sabendo muito bem que aquilo que L queria falar não era nada daquilo que Mello pensava. Porém, de uma coisa ambos sabiam: o loiro era teimoso, e não iria desistir, ainda mais quando achava que seu posto estava em perigo.

E assim, os três foram.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

No grande salão vazio e espaçoso, os dois trios distintos se encontraram. Raito olhava para os três, tentando evitar o riso que quase escapou de seus lábios quando viu que o loiro da ponta direita provavelmente era fanático pela Madonna, Misa já estava ansiosa para perguntar onde é que o ruivo da ponta esquerda havia comprado aquela camisa listrada _fashion_, e L apenas encarava o albino no centro, com seus grandes olhos vazios.

Mello sentia uma enorme vontade de atirar na cara do mauricinho de cabelo lambido da ponta direita, Matt estava visivelmente assustado com o olhar que a loira com cara de louca na ponta esquerda lançava a ele, e Near não pôde evitar abaixar a cabeça e soltar um sorriso estranho, sinal de que, logo após encarar os olhos de L, havia chegado a uma conclusão.

L já ia abrir a boca e acabar com o estranho silêncio que havia se instalado, porém, Near fez isso antes.

-Veio aqui saber se estou me "divertindo"?

De todos, só os dois loiros que não entenderam a pergunta.

-Exato. Aliás, descobri que o Matt também está junto com você, não é, Near?

Mello olhou para Matt, e fez uma perfeita cara de esposa traída. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Peraí, peraí. Do que diabos vocês estão falando? To me lixando pro Near, mas quero saber o que é que o Matt tem haver com o assunto!

-Ahn... –Matt relutou em responder.

-...Espera um instante... Nesse sábado, não foi só o Matt que sumiu... –Mello havia começado a raciocinar.

-Vejam só, eu achava que não era possível, mas gente loira sabe pensar. ¬¬ -Raito falou, mais para si próprio do que para os outros. Misa segurou uma risada (apesar de também ser loira ¬¬), e Matt agradeceu mentalmente por Mello não estar armado. O loiro olhou para o Yagami já deixando claro que este havia entrado em sua lista negra.

-Ok, estou **MUITO** irritado. –Mello falou, com os dentes cerrados, num tom de raiva contida, e com um visível tique nervoso no olho esquerdo. –Eu quero saber o que diabos ta acontecendo. E quero saber **AGORA**!

L sorriu.

-É que, tanto Near quanto Matt, estão indo todos os sábados, a um grupo de escoteiros. E queria saber como eles estão se saindo lá. n.n

Matt cobriu o rosto com as mãos, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Bem... Sabe aquele momento em que o mundo "para"? o.õ É, era exatamente assim que o mundo estava para Mello agora.

O loiro mentalizou Matt e Near em estilo "desenho de criança de 5 anos 8D" com aqueles uniformes, cantando musiquinhas sentados perto de uma fogueira, fazendo longas caminhadas, acampando...

-hu... hu... –Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos- EUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHEAUHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHEUAHUEAHUEHAUEHAUHEUAEHUAHEA

Matt queria estar morto nesse exato momento, e pela primeira vez na vida, Near sentiu vontade de espancar alguém até que pudesse ver os ossos do ser em questão.

Ignorando –com muita dificuldade- a risada quase maníaca de Mello, Near voltou seu olhar para L. E, bem, posso dizer que o olhar de Near estava bem diferente do normal...

-Então, L, já que perdeu muito tempo vindo até aqui, porque não nos divertimos um pouco?

O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-A que se refere? o.ô

E Near aumentou ainda mais o tamanho de seu macabro sorriso.

-Vamos fazer uma aposta, e decidir o ganhador em um jogo.

Não foi difícil para L deduzir qual seria a aposta, mas mesmo assim, resolveu perguntar:

-E o que seria essa aposta?

-Simples. Se eu ganhar o jogo, você vai para o grupo de escoteiros junto comigo e com o Matt.

-Porque acha que eu aceitaria isso?

-Porque achava que você não tinha medo de desafios. Ou será que o grande L tem medo de perder para mim?

Ok, L sabia muito bem o que era psicologia reversa, e duvidava que Near não soubesse. Essa tática era normalmente usada contra pessoas que não gostavam de perder, se sentir inferiores, e que de certa forma, eram infantis e orgulhosas.

Pois é... L admitia que seu próprio perfil era exatamente assim.

-Eu "topo". –O detetive respondeu.

Porém, ele não era o único com esse perfil.

-Eu também quero participar. –Raito falou.

-Se Raito vai, Misa Misa também vai. n.n

-Então, vamos ser justos. –Matt se pronunciou.- Eu e Mello também participaremos. –Near não discordou, e Mello nem escutou, pois estava ocupado demais tentando parar de rir por alguns momentos para poder respirar.

-Então, modificando a aposta... -Near retornou ao seu relato- Se meu grupo ganhar, vocês três irão participar do grupo de escoteiros conosco.

-E se a gente ganhar? –Raito ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estava certo de que ganharia, seja lá no que fosse.

-Mello também vira escoteiro.

Bem, dá pra imaginar que isso foi o suficiente pra que Mello parasse de rir.

-Não me metam nesse assunto! O.Ó Eu tô fora!

-Não sei porque... –Raito voltou a falar- Achava que alguém que se veste nesse estilo de "Eu sou a Madonna" não se importaria de vestir uma roupinha de escoteiro. –Terminou a fala num tom beeeeem gay.

O loiro e o moreno se encararam. Mello nunca desejou tanto estar com sua arma a tira-colo.

-Vou participar, só pra poder acabar com a raça desse desgraçado.

-Então, o que jogaremos? –L perguntou, em seu habitual tom calmo.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que todos começaram a falar, ao mesmo tempo:

-Torneio de vídeo-game! \o.ó

-Quem come mais chocolate em menos tempo! \ò.ó

-Quem monta mais quebra-cabeça em menos tempo! \-.-

-Teste de Q.I.! \ò.o

-Quem come mais bolo em menos tempo! \n.n

-BAMBOLÊ! \o/

...o.õ' Ou seja, ninguém estava pensando na habilidade de seu colega de equipe, só em suas próprias... Afinal, alguém consegue imaginar L, com sua posição naturalmente curvada indo bem com um bambolê? O.õ (Todo mundo sabe o que é um bambolê, né? XD Se não sabe, pesquisa no Google 8D) E Misa fazendo um teste de Q.I.? -.- Raito comendo bolo? ¬¬ Não, o narcisista não iria querer sequer pensar em engordar.

Mello não teria paciência suficiente pra conseguir montar quebra-cabeças, Near nunca havia jogado vídeo-game na vida e Matt não conseguia comer mais que duas barras de chocolate.

-Misa acha melhor fazerem sorteio...

-Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas tenho que admitir que a Misa teve uma boa idéia... –Raito falou.

Logo o básico sorteio do papelzinho estava pronto para ser realizado.

L aproximou-se, enfiando a mão dentro da pequena sacola que Matt segurava. Seus dedos reviraram todo o conteúdo, antes de finalmente escolher o papel fatídico.

Abriu o papel dobrado, e arregalou os olhos ao ler seu conteúdo:

"**Misa-Misa quer bambolê! :3"**

_**Continua...**_

Antes que vocês digam algo, alguém me mandou macumba pra sumir com a minha criatividade, eu sei que mandou! oÓ/ não me batam, por favor... XD

Sei, o capitulo ta pequeno. u.u

Mas terminei ai propositalmente. 8D

Eu queria saber, quais das opções abaixo vocês preferem?

**A**- Grupo do Near ganha.

**B**- Grupo do L ganha.

**C**- Tanto faz.

**D**- Tanto faz quem ganhe, mas tem que todo mundo ir pro grupo de escoteiros! XD

**E**- Eu gosto de bala de menta. :3 (Haku- ...¬¬ Hanna- É que eu queria que tivesse 5 opções... n.n' Haku- Eu mereço... -.-)

Agora, hora das reviews... 8D

**Reviews**

**Quartzo Cristal**

Sério que ela já volta? O-o Ow, que notícia boa! º-º Mello, dê um oi pra sua fã \8D

Mello- Como você me trouxe pra cá? ¬¬

Haku- Provavelmente te atraiu com chocolate.

Mello- Acha que eu seria burro o suficiente pra cair nisso? u.ú

Hanna- Manda beijo pra Cris-chan, Mello! -mostra chocolate-

Mello- -manda beijo- \8D

Deidara- Legal, deixa eu tentar. o.o Mello, rola! \8D

Mello- ¬¬ -atira no Deidara, pega chocolate e vai embora-

Hanna- ...o,o Er... até o próximo capítulo... :D''

**Janao q**

Near- -apertado- x-x

Hanna- O Near tá ficando roxo o-o

Near- -espírito saíndo pela boca- XoX

Haku- ...E eu achava que eu que sofria... o-o

Hanna- Que bom que gostou º-º Mello dá um perfeito monstro do chocolate 8D E eu queria saber escrever outra coisa que não fosse comédia ;-; Bem, gomen pela demora e até o próximo capítulo :D

**Juju-Chan n.n**

Hanna- Essa história de Monstro do Chocolate... oô Acho que deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o episódio do Bob Esponja em que o cara fica gritando "CHOCOLATEEE" 8D -Ama aquele episódio- Particularmente, eu me assustaria ao encontrar o Mello na rua tendo uma crise de abstinência por falta de chocolate. OO

Gomen pela demora, e até o próximo capítulo. n.n

**kahh-chan**

Hanna- Obrigada pelos parabéns. 8) Apesar de meu aniversário ter sido ompletamente traumatizante. o-o hauhauahua uma das únicas histórias de terror que te fazem rir! XD ...oo já continuei, gomen pela demora. :3

**Debby-Chan**

hauhauhauahau Vamos ver se agora conseguimos fazer o Mello se vestir de escoteiro. 8D

Mello- -aponta arma pra Hanna- Nem se atreva ¬¬

Hanna- oo Er... hehehe.. n.n''' Bem... -vai se afastando- gomen pela demora, e que bom que vc está gostando da fic! XD

**Raayy**

Ugh, acho que ela entrou x-x' Mas, de qualquer forma, postei o capítulo! XD

Haku- Sério? ¬¬ Nem havia percebido.

Hanna- No mangá/anime você era mais legal... i-i

Haku- No mangá/anime eu estava **atuando** u.ú

Hanna- ... .-. Bem, acho que ainda há de chegar o momento em que o Near vai tentar matar todo mundo o-o

Near- Também né, você me submete à tortura psicológica a cada capítulo. Nem tem como me culpar. ¬¬

Hanna- 8D Bem, gomen pela demora, e até o próximo capítulo \o

**-Saki Shirosaki**

Que bom que gostou! XD Fiquei com medo do povo não gostar da história do "Monstro do chocolate" e.e Gomen pela grande demora, espero que tenha gosta desse capítulo. \o\

**Uchiha Sayo**

o.o Bem, eu demorei, mas ao menos postei... XD

Deidara- Ninjas! \o\ -explode ninjas-

Haku- ...o-o

Hanna- E lá se foi mais um cenário... -.- -local destruído- Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... 8D'

**Mandy Kuchiki**

L vai aparecer sim! 8D E dependendo dos votos, pode aparecer vestido de escoteiro também. :3

L- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? O-o

Near- Primeiro de tudo: me obrigou a participar dessa idiotice. ¬¬

Hanna- Ah, o L vai ficar fofo vestido de escoteiro, né não? 8D

Deidara- Mf... -tentando não rir- Ô se vai...

Hanna- E pra entrar no clima, no próximo capítulo, Deidara e Haku também vão estar vestidos de escoteiros. :D

Haku- -olhar de _"eutematodeidara"-_ ¬¬

Deidara- ... .-.

**Rukiazinha**

Arigatô pelos parabéns! 8D -ama ganhar parabéns- não faz diferença nenhuma estar atrasado. XD Não precisa mais ficar só imaginando Near com a roupa.

Near- Não? o.o

Hanna- Não. 8D Afinal, pra que imaginar, se você pode OLHAR? -entrega foto pra Rukia- FOTO DO NEAR DE ESCOTEIRO DE GRAÇA! LOL -distribui fotos pra todo mundo-

Near- ... i/i

**Hiei-and-Shino**

Que bom que gostou! º-º Tome uma foto do Near vestido de ecoteiro \8D -entrega foto- E aqui tem uma dele bebê na banheira. :3

Near- DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO?! O/O

Haku e Deidara- -olham a foto- ... HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAU Que cuti-cuti!

Near- Odeio minha vida. ¬/¬

Hanna- E aqui tem uma do Matt fazendo trancinhas no Mello. 8D

Haku- Nem eu fazia isso quando era criança. o.õ

Hanna- Essa foto é da semana passada. o-o

Todos- ...

--Silêncio--

-som de tiros-

-review interrompida-

**Uchihinha Chibi**

Hanna- -com um olho roxo e sem dois dentes- É porque eu realmente acho que elas não estão boas... XD Mas, que bom que você gostou! É a opinião dos leitores que realmente importa! º-º Espero que continue lendo! :D


End file.
